1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to water, and other liquids,dispensing means and more particularly to such means for use in the dispensing of water or any other liquids from a portable water cooler.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,847 to Mellisa Zickler (Dec. 20, 1989)
A beverage cooler and dispenser wherein bottled beverage are received into a housing member and the beverage therein is transfered by gravity to a cooling chamber comprising honeycomb beverage passageway. The beverage is thermoelectricdly cooled within the honeycombs passageways and selectively dispensed from the cooling chamber via a spigot fixedly attached to said housing member, therefore, While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, They would not be suitable for the purpose of the present invention as heretofore described.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,273 to John W. Eddy and Kelley S Needham (Jan. 31, 1995)
A housing for mounting on a water dispenser which includes a compartment to extend over water dispensing spigots on the dispenser. The compartment has an aperture in it's top in which presser bars are positioned. The presser bars are pivotally supported by the housing and overlie the spigots to actuate them in a manner to reduce wear on and corresponding leakeage of their valves. The presser bars have large areas of contact to enable them to be depressed by persons of reduced finger strength by forming a leverage system which reduces the actuating force necessary to operate the spigots. therefore, the prior art mentioned is not directly related to the present invention and shows no purpose as described.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,516 to Salvail Napoleon (Dec. 29, 1987)
An apparatus for dispensing carbonated beverages and the like from a container has a body portion adapted to replace a screw top cap of the container. The body portion includes a tube which will project into the ullage volume of the container and will vent to the atmosphere via a normally closed vent valve. A normally closed fluid chamber and a spout. In use the container having the body portion attached thereto is essentially inverted and supported in a stand. A dispensing lever attached to the body is depressed and sequentially opens the vent valve and the fluid valve permitting the beverage to flow through the fluid chambers, the fluid valve and the spout by gravity. Therefore, while these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.